


Whip Play

by Gardenia Queen (2GirlsInLove)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Domme!Regina, F/F, Kinda but not written, Mild Blood, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, Pain to cope, Safe Sane and Consensual, Whipping, sub!emma, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GirlsInLove/pseuds/Gardenia%20Queen
Summary: Emma hurts, always so much, always so hard.And when she can't take it, she knows she has Regina, to turn to, to make her hurt - physically hurt- to forget and be forgiven for her sins.And Emma comes running when life gets too hard.Because she knows she'll hurt.And that's what she wants.Her Miss.





	Whip Play

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Contains mentions of blood and BDSM play.  
> Everything they do is consensual and has been TALKED ABOUT BEFORE, like it should be for any BDSM scenes, even if we don't see it.  
> I really like this one, although this is a OS I never finished.  
> I still decided to present it to you like this.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!  
> GQ -xx-

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She knew she had to go to see Regina tonight, or she would break once again. It was rare that it happened this often but it was the second time just this week. Usually, Regina agreed for these little… thirsts once or twice a month, depending on how Emma was feeling.

Of course, the blonde knew that she could come in case she needed it; but these kind of meetings weren't happening with this regularity, usually.

When the door opened after her tree knocks, Regina had a confused expression painted on.

"Emma?"

"I need it now, Regina, please. I've waited all day." Emma answered hurried, her face contorting in a pained mask.

"Again, this week? Why?"

"Not now. Please. I need you!" Pleaded Emma. She needed this, to the point that it was almost urgent.

"If we do it, you'll have to talk about it after, this time, darling." Answered softly Regina.

"Alright." The deal was made, and there was no more place for discussion. Emma stepped in the house and closed the door behind her before she turned around to face Regina.

Their lips meet in a hurried kiss, teeth clashing, lips molding to one another, and the blonde tried to take control, thrusting her tongue past the plump lips of her lover. Regina saw the move, broke their lip-lock, and pushed Emma against the wall, to take it back. She gripped the blonde's wrists and pinned them with both hand on the top of her head.

"Don't try to take control, dear." Growled Regina in her ear.

The only answer from Emma was a whimper, already filled with desire.

The brunette hummed. "Good girl."

She then reattached her lips to Emma's and licked her bottom lip to ask for an opening, which was greedily given. Regina's tongue soon enough entered the blonde's mouth, chasing hers in a passionate dance. The kiss became lust-filled, almost savage, and moans escaped Emma, drawing a smirk on the Mayor's lips, who used it at her advantage and nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip to coax some more sounds from the savior.

Regina moved her hold on the girl wrists, liberating one of her hands that she slid under the tank top of the blonde, while their lips were still locked, fingers sliding on the soft flesh of the sheriff's stomach, causing muscles to twitch. Her fingers finally arrived to her goal, and she took the right breast of the blonde in her hand, fondling it. The brunette felt the nipple harden under her palm, and rolled it between her thumb and her forefinger, exhorting other sounds out of Emma. Regina ripped her mouth away.

"Are you wet already for me, darling? If I was to put my hand in your panties now, would they be soaked? Will you be dripping, waiting for me to use my fingers to fuck you?" She whispered in the blonde's ear.

The panting coming from Emma was her answer, as if she had lost the ability to talk under the brunette's ministrations and silky, seductive voice whispering dirty, dirty things to her.

"Answer me,  _Miss Swan_."

"Yes!" Was the short, whiny answer from the blonde.

"Good." Regina grinned, before letting Emma's arms go, and with her two hands, she yanked off the top of the blonde, making her bare from the waist up. The brunette looked at her with barely concealed lust, and bit in her lower lip before clearing her throat.

"You know what to do. I'll be there in a minute. Do you need it hard?"

"The hardest you can." Emma answered, her eyes fixed on the tip of her feet.

Regina eyebrows lifted in surprise, eyes widening by the request, but still unseen by Emma. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

"Right. I'll be there soon."

o0o

Emma took the steps leading to the basement and discarded her skin tight jeans, leaving her in her black tong, doing quite the contrast with her white skin and kneeled on the floor, with her hands on her thighs, her head bend, looking at the floor.

o0o

Regina kissed the base of her neck before lifting her on her feet and raising her harms in the air to clasp the shackles around both her wrists, preventing her from moving.

"Now, Darling, what's your safe word?"

"Snow White." At that, like every time, Regina couldn't help but smirk

"And when do you use it?"

"If I need you to stop what you are doing; if it becomes too much or overwhelming, or if I feel panic rising in me."

"Amazing. And what is your word if you need me to slow down, but not stop completely?"

"Apples."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Yes, my Queen."

Regina took a step back, and slowly started to walk around the almost nude body of the blonde. Then, Regina wasn't there; the Evil Queen took her place.

"Miss Swan... I am really disappointed in you, dear. You are here again. I guess my last punishment was not strong enough to keep you out of trouble. How many lashes do you think you deserve, this time?"

"I am sorry, my Queen. I think I deserve fifty lashes, my Queen."

"Are you sure? This is quite a lot compared to your usual punishments, and you will have to bear with a new kind of whip."

"Yes, my Queen, I am sure."

"Fine. Fifty it is. You will be on the receiving end of the most vicious whip I have. It's called the Cat 'o nine tail, because of the nine leather strips. Usually, there is metal claws at the end, but for you to be able to take more, I took them off." She said, before getting behind Emma and starting to hit her.

o0o

Regina was panting almost as hard as Emma was, and let the whip fall on the floor with a soft thump. Nothing else was more important than Emma in this moment. She unlocked the shackles at her wrists and lowered the blonde's body to the floor slowly, her front pressed against the bleeding back of Emma, who whimpered at the contact.

"You did great, my love."

Her only answer was that the blonde snuggled deeper into her. After a minute or two of silence, both women entangled in one another, Regina spoke.

"I need to heal the cuts, darling. Can I move for a minute?"

"No, please." Came the hoarse reply, from between dry lips.

"Your back need cleaning and healing."

"Please. I need to feel them longer, no magical healing."

"Fine, but I still need to clean them, and the blood too. Can you let me do that?"

"Alright."

"I'll move us in my bed with magic, is that alright, darling?"

"Yes, please."


End file.
